Confession of the Independant Soul
by yinyangqueen
Summary: OC/Kie and OC/Kai. They're hiring child soldiers, Kai is one of them. Will Kie and Tennyo get caught?
1. The Soul Has it's Trinkets

Hey...pplz....ok I just want to let u know that I'm totally sorry for not updating in ages and that there's a new member in of ff.net community her name is....ok undisclosed for now....she's my friend....so please go read her fic...she's under the ID of bffimagine.....u have to read her beyblade fics...they're really good...as for me...this is my first BEYBLADES fic...i've really wants to do one for ages so I'm gonna do Kai/OC...and with bffimagine's permission...i'm gonna introduce kie.....dun ask for now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Tennyo sighed as a pearl of water trickled down her cheek leaving a trail of water in the white powder of her make up. Perhaps it was the sadness portrayed in her dark brown eyes or her excellent posture but even as she wept, a look of dignity still lingered in her expression. She laughed a little through her tears and found it amusing that she should be the one to cry. She was torture...her life was based on mind games yet...sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be pure...innocent without trickery...without the mind games. But no she knew she was in way too deep to change.  
  
She saw a dark haired boy pass her. A smile was plastered on his face. He was counting a wad of cash but it was not the money that caught her eye. She ran up to him. "I was just wondering if you knew the directions to yeel valley?" she asked, in her sweetest voice. "Uh...yeah sure..." he replied looking at her slowly. H continued "It's just left this way and-" Tennyo cut him off. "Do you mind writing it on my hand?" "Uh no problem, but I don't have pen."  
  
Tennyo took one from her back pocket. It was pure black and strangely carved. He proceeded to take her hand a started to write something. "HELP!" Tennyo screamed, "RAPE!!!" "The boy dropped her hand in surprise and ran away furiously. Tennyo, turned and walked away toying with her new trinket. The boy was clueless that she had taken it from his back pocket when he held her hand to write....he had been so lost in the confusion....A small smile appeared on her face. The trinket was interesting. A black stone. After playing with it for a few minutes, Tennyo threw it away. It had lost her interest especially since it had been too easy to acquire.  
  
Now that she thought of it....It seemed to her the harder it was to get, and the more risk, the more value it had to her. She remembered and incident a few years back. Some stupid store had refused to give her a refund for a pair of broken earrings she had bought for her mother. So she had gone back to the displays. Pretended to look at them then slowly picked up another pair and dropped them. Her shoe lace had been purposely untied before hand and she knelt down to tie them up while slipping the earrings in her shoe heels. She asked the store personnel a question about eh prices of the earrings before walking out naturally. She waited til she was home before retrieving them.  
  
She had so many personalities but she liked to be annoying best it got other so worked up. She looked at the watch on her hand....it was party time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
How was that??? I decided to use a new style.....yeah there will be romances in this fic later on....u'll find out more about tennyo when she meets kai 


	2. The Soul Has it's Past

Ohh....Haven't gotten any reviews for this fic yet :'(....but im still happy wuiht it...i'de have ot say this way my favourite fic so far...newayz im adding kie....NOT KAI....kie...ok? yeah well...ignore the typos im too tired to correct anything today. Plus I am making sure that I will update regularly ont his fic instead of some of my other becuz im just not happy at those at the moment and have a severe case of writers block. More mind agem in this not twisted or dark yet...only simple mind games so far. Kie is entered into the story as is Haley...or Haloy...dunnno yet I thinkt his is gonna be a Haloy/Kie and Tennyo/Kai..depends...  
  
oh and for those who know who KIE is based on....NONE of the feelings are actually real.....that is not for me they aren't...k bffimagine????I just needed an interesting character....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The disco lights were blinding and the music was so loud one had to scream to be heard. Tennyo was dancing with a bunch of friends....or at least they thought they were her friends. Being somewhat "daring" today, Tennyo had attached a fake clip on streak of red hair in the midst of her dark black hair.... (or really dark brown for those who think that its genetically incorrect for anyone to be born with pure black hair)  
  
It gave a nice overall look with the large hoops earrings and the red lipstick, the black top and flared jeans but still Tennyo wasn't satisfied. She kept looking around for Kie, he was the new specimen. More like a torture toy. Too Tennyo, he was more like a challenge to over come. He was a strong one to break, she would give him credit for that.  
  
He seemed to acquire the whole "I'm ghetto, c my battle scars? Don't mess with me", reputation quite easily. It annoyed her but still it was a challenge and it was quite a good one at that. She started by pairing him up with every girl she could get. There was a tiny bit of conflict with her grade 7 friend...who had wanted to dance with kie...but her brother....Marc, wouldn't let her....claiming that if Kie had pulled a move on her Marc wouldn't be able to get him back. Tennyo giggled a bit despite herself. She got him to dance with Eleanor first...and that led to some interesting things....Tennyo couldn't resist but take his hat....run with it...and hide it with Eleanor where Kie would have to say a password to get it back...quite an interesting password too.  
  
Kie left early. Tennyo would have said she hadn't noticed if Eleanor hadn't rushed to tell her that he was gone. However this also amused her. 'Hmm....I think Eleanor has started her own little crush....' she thought to herself. That night she slept a little more soundly than usual....she had had enough fun for one day.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai was sitting in his room, training his mind, blocking out the emotions around him. He too, wondered what it would be like to be free, but his instincts told him it was wrong. His training told him it was wrong, everything told him it was not an option except his heart, that is, if he still had one, he wondered. He was very much unlike Tennyo, closed off from the pathetic world around him, and always maintaining the same personality, but still was full of pride. He knew he was more advanced than everyone else but he still pushed for the best.  
  
~*~  
  
Kie was at home thinking. God that Tennyo girl was so annoying. If he was the audience he would have found her amusing but since he was the victim or at least portrayed as one, he definitely found it annoying. He but on his earphones and tried to block his thoughts out. However, listening to "many men" by 50 cent wasn't really helping. He decided to plan it out.  
  
The thing was that Kie wasn't even half as happy as he appeared to be. Sure, he had his moments but hey he wasn't any happier than either Kai or Tennyo. Okay, he was getting back at Tennyo this time. He switched on his computer, and proceeded to type up and email. He knew a diss wouldn't hit her, nor would it scratch her. He observed while he was acting and he knew her weaknesses. So the email ended up sounding like this:  
  
Yo take the breaking of ppl like doses of crack but it don't last do it? I wanna noe, is it worth it? Does it really give yo life ne meanin? Yo addicted to the feeling of bein on top like an addict is to crack. I dun need yo shit ne more find another source of happiness cuz I aint gonna be that source no more.  
  
Kie  
  
~*~  
  
Tennyo was filled with anger as she read this....but the anger boiled and bubbled and eventually settled and was soon filled with a nervous breakdown and she wept as if she had never experienced sadness before. 'It was just like Glen, just like Glen' was all that she could think. It brought a flood of memories back to her that night. The day she left and never said goodbye; the way she left and never said goodbye. The way he figured her out and told her to leave. The insecurity that she had felt, that day as the only person she trusted, hated her.  
  
She would survive she wouldn't let Glen be the end of her. She got over it once, and she would get over this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that was a bit more deep than I had planned....some of it is real...some ain't...I'll tell you one thing people will never figure me out. 


	3. The Soul Must Admit

`Okay....still no reviews(.....But oh well... everyone has their moments right? Okay well I'm gonna introduce helay in this chapter... on the outside she's quite like Tennyo and an alliance might take place. As you may have noticed, Tennyo changes her personality regularly, why she does this, you're gonna have to figure it out...  
  
In this chapter I'm developing the characters more away from the certain individuals that I originally used to form the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tennyo woke up to a strange feelings settle in her stomach. It was telling her that a great change was approaching, but being human she ignored it and shook it off before realizing how careless she was being. She then got up and changed. It was 5:00 in the morning. Hmm....Brett would have some information for her by now.  
  
She crept out of her room, making sure to pass by her parent's room quietly and went downstairs and turned on the computer. Sure enough, there was a new email from Brett marked: DBD. She read it slowly before smiling to herself. Brett was a valuable source of information and it had taken her ages to get this alliance but patience had served its purpose and now she had a priceless source of dirt. Kie was Brett's cousin, and the way she had met him. Their entire family intrigued her so it really was quite convenient for her.  
  
As she read the last part of the email, her forehead crinkled in surprise and in disbelief. This was going to cause some problems. So Helay and Kie liked each other???...Tennyo found Helay's friendship important but now.... hmm...she would have to give up Kie temporarily, and at the same time pair him up with Helay. Tennyo wrote on a sticky note, reminding herself to call Helay and organize a girl's night out before deleting the email, switching of the computer and going back to her bedroom.  
  
At around 5:00 in the afternoon, a full 12 hours later, Helay was pacing around the entrance of the movie theatre waiting for Tennyo. When she finally showed up, they paid for their tickets and headed into the theatre. Helay resembled Tennyo with the same dark hair, but was a bit shorter. Helay also had a small Tattoo on her back but Tennyo had refused to get any permanent marks knowing that it would ruin identities and give other the idea that she was more punk, or gang typed. Tennyo could not afford to lose the cover she now. The teacher-loving bible-hugging child who got good grades and studied 24/7.  
  
"Helay, you know you can tell me anything right?" Tennyo started to approach the subject cautiously, after the movie was over. "Yeah, of course, sisters fo lyfe" Helay replied calmly. "You know what? I'm in need of coffee", she continued. Tennyo nodded in reply and they both headed over the nearest Tim Horton's. Over coffee they played truth or dare, which sounded really childish but to them it was a way of fairly exchanging information.  
  
Tennyo started first. "Truth of Dare?" she knowing fully well that Helay would choose truth. "Truth", Helay replied right on target. "Alright, uh...who do u like?" Tennyo asked as if she had just thought of the question. Helay's sour facial expression was only to be expected, not because she didn't want to tell but because anyone that you liked could easily be used as a weakness against you. It was one of the things she and Tennyo had found out a while back. However Helay knew that not answering the question could be disastrous. She wasn't an idiot; she knew that Tennyo already probably knew and was just testing her so she decided to tell the truth.  
  
"Kie" she said, ending in a half sigh, as if she already regretted the words.  
  
Tennyo was fast though. "Don't worry, I approve. However, I am quite curious as to why".  
  
"Because he is strong, he assumes roles easily, as well as being able to stay self-reliant." Helay answered, hoping that it was acceptable.  
  
Tennyo nodded once more, signalling that the subject was closed temporarily.  
  
Helay, anxious to move on took her turn next. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. Tennyo replied hoarsely, "Truth".  
  
"Alright then, who was the last person you felt for, what age?" Helay asked. This was her opportunity. For years she had wanted to know why that even through her false happiness, Tennyo had never gotten attached to anyone.  
  
Tennyo frowned. She had known this would come up sooner or later. She just wasn't sure if she could trust this with Helay yet. Finally she relented and started to tell the tale.  
  
"You know my past is less than pleasant, you know that I refuse to become improper or join any gangs. You just don't know why." She began, "The truth is that when I was 10, I was in this school, I won't tell the name but it was in Singapore. There was this boy, his name was Glen. His brother was part of a gang, and Glen has been raised in the rough. He taught me how to fight, defend myself, and so on. The truth is that I was horribly ugly at the time; overweight and very unpleasing to the eye. The girls in the school rejected me as soon as they saw me. However, Glen took me in. He accepted me as I was." She paused here to take a sip of coffee before continuing. Of all the things I learned from him, the most important trait he taught me was shielding and personality changing.  
  
He pushed me to perfection and I began seeing him differently. I understood him and soon I surpassed him mentally. I became....in his words, evil. I was desperate to learn more of his ways and his secrets. He found me out eventually and just kicked me out I guess. I didn't care at the time, I knew that I didn't need him anymore, but then, he taught me everything I knew. After a month or so I was lost without him. Not knowing where to go or what to do. I almost broke that time and...I'm not going to let anything like that happen again. Of course I was slowly included by the girl because by the time I was 11 or 12, I had lost so much weight and had become well okay looking, not ugly, not outstandingly beautiful either. But I never saw Glen again after I moved that year. I never got to say goodbye, or how sorry I was." Tennyo stopped here, unwilling to carry on.  
  
Helay was quite surprised by the whole story but had to ask something. "What did he look like?" She half giggled. Tennyo put her head down before replying, "Exactly like Kie" Tennyo said this harshly, stood up and walker out the door without another word.  
  
Helay sat there for a while just contemplating the last few moments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa...I think that's the longest chapter I've ever done in my life. Anyways please, please review. Oh and other beyblade characters will be entering the story shortly. 


	4. The Soul Has it's Memory

Ok...thanks for all the reviews pplz....heheheh...even though El wants to kill me....anywayz moving on....you find more complicated plots in this...where you discover the true depth of Helay and Tennyo comes into a new light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai woke up with a start. His roommate, Glen, was already awake but was staring at the wall as if he had just noticed it was there. Kai took a guess at what he was thinking about. He had heard him moan out her name many times in his sleep. Kai figured out this Tennyo girl must have really done something to have penetrated through Glen's serious exterior. Kai of course, had a similar cold outside and that often gave him a cold but controlled reputation. Glen suddenly cried out in anguish and made contact with the wall using his fist, leaving behind quite a noticeable dent. His dark brown hair cascaded down the side of his face and stopped at the end of his cheek. His breath became shallow as he slowly relaxed. A few minutes later there was no evidence left that there he had portrayed any emotion at all apart from the dent in the wall that was starting to catch light from the ever rising sun.  
  
Kai decided that he wanted a straight forward answer to this ever repeating series of outlet and pent up emotions and that he wanted the answer today. "Tell me about her" was all that he needed to say and unsurprisingly, Glen hesitated. "She was, so confused." His voice dragged as if he were letting go off a great burden. "I taught her everything, or so she thought. She was a quick student and sometimes rather impatient. I would never forget it. Towards the end she was more radiant, and then just as when too many colors are mixed, her radiance clouded and turned a dark shade. An only disciple of mine; not like I was old enough to really have one, me being only 12 at the time." His voice broke here for a bit. "I screamed at her, and forced her out of my life. Evil was what I called her. But she wasn't more like survival of the fittest. You see me as I am now, so cold, so detached from the world outside the window. I created a bond with her, I showed her my emotion."  
  
Kai dipped his head, signalling that it was enough for today. Long ago, he and Glen had both been trained in the Abbey. After escaping, they took different routes. Glen had gone to Singapore and attended a pre- military school there. Kai, had gone to Japan and the on to China. Kai had heard of such a bond and how dangerous it was. But right now it appeared that there were 3 people who had the same character as him in the world. All similar but distinct, like the different dialects of the Chinese language. Kai contemplated again. Evil was too strong a word. And plus, there was no such thing. (A/N: The main similarity between Kie, Kai, Glen and Tennyo is that they dun believe in good and evil, only in balance. There is no right and wrong only cause and effect, action and reaction. The balance is all there is.) Kai closed his eyes for moment only for them too shoot open in a second when a sudden image flashed before his eyes. A boy, looking exactly like Glen, except with jet black hair. A boy who had the same name as him except he spelled it as Kie. The one who wanted forgiveness. A harsh memory suddenly played over in Kai's mind. One that was long forgotten; and a name that was shunned and looked-down upon. Kie. ~*~  
  
Kai stopped right at the corner, the side of his face brushing the side of the cold stone wall. The voices that had made him stop, grew louder still.  
  
"He-What?" The first voice said in a startled reply. "He destroyed Sector A and started to ask the world for forgiveness" The first voice repeated. "And his emotions?" "Completely restored...Almost as if he's stronger with them than without" "I don't believe it." "He's going to be a problem for us." "We can't trace his anymore though." "I know. That's the worse part. But he probably won't tell anyone anyway."  
  
Kai backed up and broke into a run down the long corridor. He made a turn to the right only to crash into a dark haired boy who looked exactly like Glen. He would have though Glen just dyed his hair but knew that it would have been impossible in the abbey and plus why would Glen want to dye his hair? Then Kai stared into the boy's eyes and almost gasped in shock. Instead of being hollow and empty like the eyes of everyone else in the abbey, they were full of emotion, of life and pain.  
  
~*~ 


	5. The Soul Gets Confused

Ummm....this is gonna change to be a bit more of a fantasy actually...more like action/adventure/fantasy...I've always wanted to try this plot and well...here it is...please R&R!!! I've changed quite a lot actually....at a *special* request from a friend, I'm forced to make this a Kie/Tennyo story and not a Helay/Kie story as I had originally planned...and for those who wanted to know who Tennyo was based on... it's actually on one of my friends...To Kate: HAHAHA...no (she actually thought Tennyo was based on me,...well actually the evil part is...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Kie, Kai, Tennyo, Glen, Eleanor and Helay all lied awake in their beds, as if they were anticipating something that no one could name. They were all still in their favourite day clothes and were listening to their own breathing patterns, as if that alone would give the answer to their questions. They stayed wide awake through the night and were still quite sleepless when their alarm clocks rang the next morning. The strange feelings they were experiencing carried on as steady as ever as if the event was drawing even nearer. All of a sudden at 3:30 right after school ended they all felt something. Perhaps one would call it a premonition, but they suddenly headed to the subway station. Kie, Tennyo, Kai and Helay all arrived at station A and Glen and Eleanor found themselves in station B.  
  
None of them remembered falling asleep, nor did any of them remember boarding a train but when they awoke, Tennyo, Kie, Kai, and Helay found themselves on a train heading for a unfamiliar place that definitely did not reside in the world that they called their own. Kie was the first to awake and was startled to have discovered that he was in the same compartment as Tennyo. Grudgingly, he shook her awake. "Huh? Where am I?" were the first words that came out of her mouth. Kie stumbled at first, a bit shocked at Tennyo's words that were not coldly cut like usual, but in fact quite sincere and fragile. It tempted Kie to say something harsh to hurt her after all, this could be one of his only opportunities to really catch her unaware.  
  
His hesitation seemed to have given the time Tennyo needed to realize her current state. She shared his gut feeling in that they were not in the world of their own anymore. She resumed her cold monotone. "Where?" she repeated, as if trying to get her message across without saying as many words as possible, after all, she had not forgotten the email he had previously sent her. She still felt very vulnerable and her being stuck in an unknown place with the person she would have least liked to be with at the moment did not help her at all.  
  
Kie seemed to sense her vulnerability and decided to keep down the cusses for a while. "I have no idea" he replied. Tennyo seemed to relax a bit more at this knowing that he knew little more than she did. 'But what if he's lying?' she thought to herself, but reassured her after looking into his eyes which were full of sincerity. She decided that temporary truce would have to be held sooner or later.  
  
The train soon reached its last stop and they were forced to get off. The last hour had been spent in absolute silence and as little movement as humanly possible and both Tennyo and Kie felt strangely sore from being in the same position for such an inadequate frame of time. Tennyo tried to stand up but suddenly realizing that she was in a ridiculous pair of heels, fell down again. "Need some help?" Kie asked, holding his hand out for her to take. But Tennyo, oblivious to his sincerity, took it as cheek and slapped his hand away, embarrassed for have been caught in such an embarrassing position. "Leave me alone!" She shouted, breaking down. 'Stop being so weak' she told herself.  
  
She had not realized how much the past few events had affected her. A small tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away hoping that Kie would not notice. Kie, of course realized this, like one usually does when a person is trying to conceal something from them. He was quite surprised. After all, everyone falls down once in a while. It was nothing to be that ashamed of. Tennyo then ripped the heels of her feet almost savagely and threw them under the seat. Now noticing that she had no shoes to wear, she looked under the seat to look for them again but was surprised when Kie stopped her and handed her a pair of sneakers that he had found under the seat previously. She took them ashamed, now realizing that he had really tried to help. They fit her perfectly, which surprised her since she had strangely small feet and hands.  
  
"Cummon" Kie said gruffly, ushering her out the doors onto the large station platform which was packed full of people who were trying to board various trains. After asking many different people, they got pieces of information. They were in the city of Emily and had just come of the noon train. One couple suggested that they get a room in the nearest hotel before dark fell. They took this piece of information but thought it strange that they would suggest this even thought it was only around noon. They tried the closest hotel and were shocked at the rate. They emptied their pockets to find a total of 1000 dollars, 500 each. Two rooms cost approximately 300 per night. One room with two beds cost 200 dollars and a single room with a medium bed cost 50 dollars per night. Kie started to ask for 2 rooms but Tennyo grudgingly pointed out that they didn't know how long this money would have to last them for.  
  
"I don't like the situation any better than you do...but we only have $1000. We don't know how long we're going to be staying here and we definitely don't know what's going on. I hate to say this but we can't afford 2 rooms." Tennyo quietly pointed out. Kie, as you can imagine, was not the least bit happy with this piece of information either but had to agree to the reason. "We'll take one room with a medium bed" he said huffily to the clerk at the desk. The clerk gave him a wink and gave him the keys after taking the money. "What was that about?" Tennyo asked referring to the wink, and suddenly realized that she had said this softly and forgotten to used her usual cold monotone. Kie also realized this and sort of smiled to himself. It was nice to know that she was only human. He shrugged in reply to her question and led the way to the room. They opened the door and Tennyo shouted out. A MEDIUM BED?!" She screamed. "You know we have to be tight on money, you said it yourself." replied Kie, obviously not happy with the reminder either.  
  
They unpacked their bags filled with personal items that seemed to appear before their eyes, for they could not recall packing anything. The next half an hour was wasted on Kie and Tennyo, arguing mercilessly on who would get the bed for the first night and who would sleep on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ lolz...I'm evil (...its going to be fun though seeing what happens...I'm really pleased with the way this chapter turned out cause I really didn't expect any of this...( 


	6. The Soul Has it's Secret

Heyz...sorry 'bout not updating in ages....I wasn't even sure if ppl were reading this newayz....please R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days passed by silently, Tennyo and Kie barely spoke and could not bother with a sentence is a word could do the job. They met a strange bartender in the lobby who kept telling them to stay away from Kamikaze....wherever that was....but other than that nothing out of the normal had happened at all apart form them being in a possible alternate dimension and having nothing else to think about.  
  
That night, Tennyo snuck out. She was dressed in her usual black attire. It had scared of some of the other people checking into the hotel ,encouraged some 'tut tut tuts' and scared of some smaller children....it was strangely pleasing though not to mention satisfying....if she couldn't aggravate Kie then she would bug others. Plus seeing all of these people, bubbling with happiness in bright coloured clothing that would have out- shined the sun made her sick.  
  
She walked slowly down the street when she saw someone dressed too, in all black. From the shape of the figure she deuced that it was a male, well-built, and around her age. She tried to get a closer look of the figure and realised that he too, was trying to figure out who she was. Dark- Brown eyes met dark-brown eyes for a moment before she realised it was Kie! What was he doing here? He was trying to look for information on this kamikaze place too, was he? Or was he actually falling into the trap and going to it???  
  
"So...decided to go looking for information on Kamikaze as well?" he asked, his tone not indicating any emotion but a hint of amusement.  
  
Tennyo muttered under her breath in a foreign language. This piqued his curiosity...  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked.  
  
"Just a Chinese proverb" she smiled sweetly remembering her mother telling her it.  
  
"Mind sharing?" Kie replied taking in her rare calm and relaxed expression.  
  
Strangely, Tennyo found that she didn't mind.  
  
"It's about this silly man who buried his fortune in a little mound of soil. He put a little note beside it that said 'there is no gold buried under this mound' thinking that no one would find it. The next day he went to check on his gold. It was gone and where his note had been, a new one was placed. It read 'your neighbour, Chang, did not take your gold."  
  
Kie burst out laughing. "All of that was said in that little mutter?" he asked after recovering from the unexpected burst.  
  
Tennyo blushed. "Yeah...it's an interesting language, Cantonese, some phrases take books to explain a word, yet some phrases take a word to explain a book."  
  
Kie looked thoughtful for a moment as this message sunk in. "And how did that relate to Kamikaze?" he said, once again curious.  
  
"Oh...well...the bartender couldn't have been more blatant could he? I mean.... he told us NOT to go there, when it's simple human psychology that that's exactly where we could go." She laughed.  
  
"But then he was trying to lure us in with that stupid reverse psychology...he could have been a bit less obvious about it though.", Kie agreed readily.  
  
Silence soon enveloped them and the only thing that could be heard was the cold wind rustling around dark alleyways. It was as if they had just remembered that they hated each other and they stiffened.  
  
Kie decided that he would have to put forward the truce if she wasn't going to. "Look, Tennyo, there isn't a point of pretending anymore. We're in a dangerous situation. Two kids, in the middle of no where with no information whatsoever."  
  
Tennyo however was not going to be stirred at all. If he wanted blatant, he would get it.  
  
"You know why we're here don't you? I suppose we both do." Kie sighed in surrender, "When did you figure it out?"  
  
"Yesterday morning" she explained. "I've known they were seeking child soldiers forever; only the ones that have the least flaw."  
  
Kie continued "Did you get the tests too? At school?"  
  
"Yeah....Dr. Rayn...always asking questions about why I wasn't happy. Of course I pretended to be a giggling little prat...but it didn't fool him. He installed cameras instead. He got me on tape in action. He has the proof. Now he's been given permission to hunt me down I guess. How about you?" Tennyo felt as if the barrier had been broken and waited for Kie's answer.  
  
"The third day here. They had been hunting me down for ages before that. I wasn't that secret about my traits was I?" He chuckled in spite of himself before adding, "I always thought you were on their list too. I always wanted to ask."  
  
"Ah well...The bugs always stopped me from talking to much anyway. I washed all my clothes before coming here. How about you?"  
  
"One step ahead of you; I just sprayed myself." Kie said amused by her concern. "Sprayed?" Tennyo was puzzled.  
  
"Yup don't you know that bug spray is also dangerous to micro chip bugs? The high chemical content destroys them instantly. I have an extra bottle if you want." Kie was surprised by his own generosity.  
  
"Uh...alright." replied Tennyo, surprised from the offer.  
  
They walked back to the hotel after that, forgetting wholly about Kamikaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ what do you think? I added tons more it gets more complicated and Kai's big part is coming in soon....oh and ummm...Rei is one of the already caught soldiers...you'll find out...tell me if I should continue....ok??? R&R please!!! 


	7. The Soul is Saved

Hey....only one review for the last chap (....anyway...I have another chappie...it involves more of Tennyo past with Eleanor and Helay...Uh...I think the Chinese proverb was a hit...mom tells me them all the time so I think ill keep more of them in my fics....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tennyo sighed softly as she woke up. Last night had been exhausting after all the thinking and the things that had ran through her mind, so she was quite content to keep her mind clear right now and just get some breakfast.  
  
Kie however, was feeling a lot more relieved having someone else who they were after. But not unlike Tennyo, he felt guilty. He had not told Tennyo half of the whole story the previous day. Sure they were after him too, but not the same way as Tennyo, he was one of their originals.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He swore that he would put that behind him. He had emotions now. They gave him strength that they would never possess. Of course, that was ironic since now they wanted to possess him as a soldier. He distinctly remembered the day he escaped.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
He kicked the door before him a few times before he gave way. He hadn't taken the pills for 2 days and the built up emotion gave him unbelievable strength. It was like an adrenaline rush except it lasted a lot longer. He took a match and threw it into the hall. He watched it burn for a while and turned to head out the door. Above the door, the sign read "Sector A". Shouts could be heard now, they were getting louder they had seen him. They were after him. They were coming soon. He broke into a run they wouldn't catch him. He wouldn't let them. He almost bumped into a boy, approximately the same age as him, in the hall.  
  
He had grey hair. For moment Kie wondered if he too, was escaping. But after glancing into the cold meaningless eyes, he knew he was not. Kie ran harder than human limits would allow and kept running.  
  
~* End of Flashback*~  
  
Kie mused to himself...He hadn't ever stopped running had he? He was still running and probably always would.  
  
Slowly, he reopened his eyes. He thought about Tennyo. She kept trying to be emotionless. He should tell her it was something she didn't want. He should tell her...but it wasn't right. After all, how well did he even really know her? Could he even trust her?  
  
It was better not to take chances after all...they never knew who was listening, watching, and waiting.  
He met Tennyo down at the Lobby. Nothing was said. No eye contact even took place. Instead they both headed down to the nearest McDonalds. This was part of their daily ritual. They ordered separately and usually sat separately, less anyone thought they were "together". However, today they sat together, without a care in the world about other's thoughts and started to plan out what their next move should be.  
  
"What should we do?" Tennyo asked wearily, tired from the lack of sleep she had gotten the previous night.  
  
"I don't know...where are you heading to tonight?" he said in reply.  
  
"The bar...It's a good place to pick up info."  
  
He gave her a questioning look. She was only 14...heading to a bar all by herself? He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't feel worried at all...i mean...it was no point getting attached to her...only a week ago he was convinced he hated her.  
  
"Which bar?" he asked instead, diverting himself from the pounding thoughts in his head.  
  
"The Arms." She was a bit worried and had hoped he'd offer to come along. But she knew better.  
  
He nodded. At least he knew where she would be.  
  
~*~  
  
Tennyo arrived at the bar. Some guys had already had their fill and their words came out slurred as they tried to talk the waitress into giving them more drinks. Tennyo was disgusted by the horrid rancid smells but still walked until she got closer to the counter.  
  
"What will you have, young lady?" The bartender was sleazy and despite his words, the impression he made was dangerous.  
  
"A beer" she had wanted a virgin martini...but she didn't thank that would have sat well with the large bloke before her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kie was in the lobby of the hotel when he overheard a something peculiar in the men nearby. They were discussing something over a beer and the drinks were loosening their tongues quickly.  
  
"The scorpions are having another meeting tonight?" remarked one of them, half question, and half statement. Kie's interest piqued....the Scorpions were dangerous....trust him...he knew.  
  
"Yeah...they're picking a new victim." answered the other, in an amused tone.  
  
"What's the new criteria?" he laugh after saying this.  
  
"Youngest girl they can find at the Arms Bar."  
  
Kie bolted up in a flash and was out the door. He hailed a cab. And spend towards the Arms Bar.  
  
'Oh....shit....this is not good....the scorpions...' was all that he could think during this time.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Tennyo, at the bar, was getting rather scared. Some men had started to gather around her and were smiling crudely. She held her chin out. Showing fear would only motivate them further. They started to close in around her. More and more men were joining the group.  
  
Tennyo tried to keep her mind clear of her cluttered thoughts. "Ohh...shoot I wish I had asked Kie to come now...." a harsh voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Who gets this one?" one of the brute men asked. More than one said "Me" in reply but they kept coming closer.  
  
Suddenly the door of the Arms flew open and there, slightly panting, stood Kie.  
  
"Lay off, she belongs to me" he said gruffly as if she were a piece of property.  
  
"Says who?" said a few of the men now moving towards him as well.  
  
Kie took off his shirt (*Tennyo winced a bit*) to reveal series of small tattoos on his right bicep.  
  
He made a few signals with his hand over the tattoos and looked at the men for their reaction.  
  
They stopped and stared. One of the newer members kept going until he was held back by one of the men.  
  
"Our pardon, brother." They said.  
  
"We didn't see that she was one of yours. Why did you not mark her yet?" another said.  
  
"She was to be marked tonight. I told her to wait here." Kie answered.  
  
Tennyo however was confused. She understood roughly what was going on. But apart form this she was quite in the dark.  
  
All she felt were two hands grab her roughly that turned out to belong to Kie.  
  
He put her in the cab and got in himself after briefly conferring with the men.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly  
  
Tennyo didn't answer for a while.  
  
"Just a bit shaken up I guess" She finally answered. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind and threatened to burst out from her mouth.  
  
"You're not going anywhere by yourself anymore." simply stated Kie, as if it was the only thing he could think of to say.  
  
"You were going to mark me?" asked Tennyo, recovering enough to ask a question. She was puzzled...she had been in much worse situations and could have probably fought her way out of the grasps of the brute gang. But for some unusual reason, the strength had not been there. It was true. Confidence gave strength.  
  
"No...Of course not...I just told them that so that they would keep their paws off you." He answered  
  
"What were they going to do to me?" She asked next as the questions slowly started surfacing.  
  
"..." Kie didn't answer.  
  
Tennyo tried at another question hoping for a better result.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"What do you mean why?" he answered with another question, unclear of what she was asking.  
  
"Why did you come and save me?" she flinched at the word "save" and hated how she sounded like a child, but it didn't really matter right now.  
  
Kie stumbled for a bit...why had he rescued her anyway? Was it just spur of the moment on impulse thing? or what was that strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YAY! That was the longest chappie I've ever written....Please R&R...i really do work hard on these you kknow? Sorry ...no proverb in this one....but maybe there will be in the next chap k??? thanks loads..!!! 


	8. The Soul is Boooorrrring

Hey...bak!!! really sorry had major problems with the fic....newayz now that im bak....sorry I cant have another proverb yet but im working on it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tennyo did not sleep at all that night for the sudden change of the direction of the wind stirred deep feelings of caution within her. She had a bad feeling and was wide awake when she heard them enter the room. They were discussing something in hushed voices and it sounded as if they were getting nearer to Kie's sleeping figure (A/N: Kie's turn to sleep on the floor lolz.) Tennyo hope with all her heart that he too, was awake.  
  
The next few moments happened very quickly. The men had split up. The first, stocky and built, was getting to close to Tennyo for comfort. The other, slightly taller than the first, was slowly approaching Kie. With a white flash of light, Tennyo kicked the first in the chin and her right fist made contact with.....Kie? It turned out that he had been awake after all and taken care of the second man. The first however, recovered quickly from Tennyo's kick. He made a grab and took Tennyo by surprise as he carried her by the waist.  
  
Luckily Kie was ready for this. He used a low strong and sturdy kick to make the escaping man topple. However, Tennyo got injured as well. As first instinct would have it, he decided to use Tennyo to cushion his fall and now she was trapped under him in a very uncomfortable position. His boy weight seemed to be alto more than she had expected. Kie did something to the man's right temple and he fell unconscious immediately. Then Tennyo felt the weight lift off her.  
  
"Thanks", was all she could muster after having the breath knocked out of her. 'Why do I feel so dizzy', she thought to herself as she swayed. Kie caught her with a small string of swearwords following his actions. "You have to stay awake. They're gonna notice and plus this place isn't safe anymore."  
  
Tennyo felt strangely safe and warm in Kie's arms but made herself snap awake. "What will we do?" she asked "We have barely any money left."  
  
"We'll work that out later" was his only reply. He let go of her and only kept a hand on her left arm as he jumped over the slumped figure of the man and proceeded to exit, dragging her with him.  
  
Tennyo gasped as she looked at the lying figure of the man. His right temple has been gorged out and was slowly bleeding. "Kie turned his head away as she looked up questioningly at him.  
  
"It stops then from remembering anything accurately" he explained but not without a sad guilty feeling that crept into his tone.  
  
Tennyo understood the lengths that they would have to go to survive, but shuddered and shook the image of the man from her head.  
  
She grabbed her bag on the way out and followed Kie.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we?" half screamed Eleanor after waking up to find herself on a speeding train with 3 other bodies in the compartment. Slowly then came to as well. She only knew one of them. It was Helay. Eleanor had met her once but as for the other two, she had no idea.  
  
Helay was also quite surprised but remained calm. 'There must be a reasonable explanation for all of this' was her only thought when the strange grey haired boy started to stir. Slowly his eyes opened and it was then that Helay let out a gasp. They were empty. The pupils were there but they seemed to be....hollow? Was that the word for it?  
  
A moan escaped the lips of the other boy in the compartment. He introduced himself as Glen but had the same hollow eyes as the first boy who turned out to be called Kai. Introductions were made and they continued to gaze out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
'I wonder how much farther this is going to be", wondered Tennyo as she walked down another road. Her eyes were slightly gazed over but her ears were pricked as if something were about to happen at any given moment. Her movement were quick but precautious following the suite of Kie, who was leading the way.  
  
"I think we found a place to rest", said Kie, interrupting her thoughts. The walked into the small lobby of a college hostel and to their delight found that a room was only $5 a night (A/N: IN case you dunno wut a hostel is...its like a place that is rented out to students who dun have a lot of money who are travelling. So five dollars is a realistic price)  
  
For the first time in a long while, Kie and Tennyo had a good night's rest. Perhaps it was the after affect of the adrenaline rush but they were content.  
  
~*~  
  
I noe this chap suck @ss....so umm....i promise next one will be better..omfg I have the best idea....hold on lemme write it down...ok..peace out...!!! lolz (that sounded so weird) 


	9. The Soul is Disturbed

Hey !!!...thanks for all the reviews....ummm funniest thing...just got a reall good idea for the fic....so...bear wif me....I LOVE WRITING THIS!!  
  


* * *

  
Tennyo woke up in a white room. Her first instinct told her that Kie had betrayed her but her mind refused to believe it. Suddenly a drawer protruded from one of the glaring walls. A pile of neat clothes were in there as well as a tube of yogurt. Her clothes were filthy, and were splattered with mud. It seemed as if her captor ("it was probably Kie", she thought) had dragged her through mud.  
  
At first she was hesitant about changing, for although she seemed to be alone, she could never tell if there were hidden cameras. "However", she reasoned, "She was already in their power, what more could they do?" Tennyo changed warily into the new clothes. They were grey in color with white stripes along the sides. From somewhere a door opened. And following the path that was so clearly laid out for her, she walked out.  
  
The new room she entered seemed to be part of a school hall and other girls, who appeared to be around her age were walking rather stiffly to class. There were a few wrongs in this picture though. For one, the halls were plain a strangely military like. The second, the students were not happy. "Not that anyone really enjoys going to school", she thought. But they seemed all to be so plainly hostile to the walls that surrounded them that she was almost afraid they would try to knock them over at any time.  
  
But suddenly her gaze was blocked by a tall lady in heels. Her auburn hair was wound tightly into a bun and her hairline was starting to recede. "Welcome", she said stiffly, "-to Henry Park. 'She doesn't seem really welcoming', thought Tennyo.  
  
"We trust that you will find your exercises here a little more...challenging and on a higher intellectual level. Here is your timetable. Your room number and key is also included in the package", she said briefly while handing her a parcel. "You are excused form classes today to familiarize yourself with the new surroundings." The lady turned sharply and walked away.  
  
Tennyo opened the package to find a strange card with odd bumps and numbers on one side with the number 96 on it. She found the room without any difficulties since the rooms were all in order and only 2 halls down from the classes. However she almost threw up when she saw what she had to do to get into her room.  
  
After sliding the key into the allotted slit, 2 drawers slid out. One was holding an uncnscious mouse and the other was holding a knife. A screen appeared on top with specific instructions.  
  
"To gain entry, kill the animal", it read. Tennyo didn't understand what killing an innocent animals had to do with this. Tennyo had never really been a large protestor against animal cruelty but killing one was out of the question.  
Then she was reminded about how Kie had dug out her attacker's left temple and she shuddered. She paced around those drawers for almost 3 hours and tried many times to knock the door open when she finally gave in.  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, she slit the wrists of the small mouse and almost cried out with her fear. The animal bled in the drawer and the door swung open and closed behind her as she entered.  
  
The room was well furnished and looked quite comfortable. Tennyo was confused but found no objections when she spread herself on the comfortable queen sized bed. The poor mouse had had no chance against her. She saw red and her mind scream revenge. How could they do that to such a pitiful creature?  
  
She opened the package again and looked at her timetable. Tomorrow she had sparring, strategy class, manipulation techniques class, history, geography, and abilities class.  
  


* * *

  
Hey lolz...I noe it's sick but she'll get them back...i hope...i think that is!!! Newayz...ill update soon...I've got another great idea...check out what happened sin class! 


	10. The Soul has a Chance

I'm so happy with the way the last chapter turned out and I've decided to renew my promise of updating daily thanks to Priscilla...who reminded me lolz...  
  


* * *

  
"Wait until you get baby kittens that aren't unconscious" said Ashley, undisturbed by Tennyo's remark about the mouse she had to kill. Ashley was one of the newer "students" at Henry Park and therefore had not completely shut herself up from the rest of the world yet. Ashley was the only one Tennyo had really heard talk outside class and so Tennyo wasted no time in starting a conversation with her. There was a strange division of sexes for she had not seen one male the whole day/ Ashley had already explained that the males that were caught were put into a different compound, believed to be the one behind the field at the back of the building.  
  
"Why do they make us kill the animals anyways? There must be more efficient ways to slaughter them." Tennyo remarked. She already had a theory but she desperately needed to test how intellectual the people were around her. So far, Ashley seemed quite observant and knew tons of valuable information. However, there was a minor flaw to her otherwise perfect intellect. She loved to talk and couldn't resist showing off.  
  
"Oh...they just want to get us adapted to killing of course. I'm guessing soon enough they'll give us animals in peak condition that will make us run after them. It builds up our killer instinct." Tennyo agreed. She had also thought of this and now was pretty assured of her suspicions.  
  
"I don't know that much about this place", Ashley continued with false modesty. "-but wait until you meet Alyssa. She's away on her first assignment right now. Oh dear...I'm not supposed to know that" She seemed flustered with her slip-up. Tennyo assured her that she would not let on that she had told and Ashley continued happily. "You know... They say the first assignment changes people but I don't believe that. Alyssa can never change." It seemed as if she was more reassuring herself than Tennyo.  
  
"Truth to be told, I don't even know why I haven't been assigned yet. They say I'm late or something or that I have a major flaw. I don't see any major flaws in me, though. Do you?" When Tennyo didn't answer she continued yet again. "Not that I'm disappointed. I heard horrible things about assignments.  
  
Just then the bell rang signalling the beginning of the next class. Sparring had taken a great deal of time and Tennyo's bruises were still sore. Knowing better than to show all of her abilities, she had held back and acted as if she knew nothing. Then to try to tease her into show her skills, Coach Quagmire had set her against the whole class. Needless to say, she became a human punching bag.  
  
Tennyo made her way down the hall to strategy class, hoping for a less violent lesson. She sincerely hoped for a slightly more civilized teacher but knew that it wasn't likely. She turned another corner and entered the designated room. There she was surprised. The teacher, Ms. Cole, as she addressed herself seemed to be genuinely friendly. She welcomed Tennyo into her class with a slight Japanese accent.  
  
Tennyo like her at first sight, but knew better than to trust anyone.  
  
"Today we will be reading an essay that I have composed for you. Tomorrow you will be tested on the information that you received. There are some questions on the back of the sheets." Ms. Cole said softly. "All your pencils have already been checked and sharpened." At that moment a small drawer slid open from the side of the desk containing a pencil, a ruler, and an eraser. "Please start your tests now" Tennyo looked around to see everyone scanning their tests with surprised eyes.  
  
Tennyo looked around for her tests only to find it in a small slit at the front of her desk. 'What is with these people with slits and drawers?' she thought to herself while half heartedly reading the paper before her. She had no intention of trying to do well on this test at all but as she read it her eyebrows shot up in spite of herself. It read:  
  
"I can help you", said the teacher to the pets lab rats. "I can help you escape from this terrible place where they are using you. Next month Dr. Bob is looking for some nice lab rats to be part of his assignment. At Dr. Bob's lab, I have a friend who ahs set up a passage for you to escape in. The only problem is that Dr. Bob will only want 2 lab rats. He will choose the two fittest; one male and one female rat. After that those two must go out and find away to free the rest of you. Do you understand me?"-  
  
The rest of the paper was rubbish and just about how the rats would escape but Tennyo got the message trying to be passed. Tennyo already noticed that from the form training they were being sent to assassinate others or at least make mass killings. Supposedly a client powerful client called Bob would choose the two fittest from both camps. It would be the survival of the fittest.  
  
Suddenly Tennyo felt the eyes of quite a few people on her. They were thinking about each other as if calculating who would most likely be picked by Dr. Bob. Tennyo was wary though. She wasn't sure about Ms. Cole. Would she ever know who to trust? Tennyo scanned down the page for a few more clues. Finally she found something interesting:  
  
The teacher said that she would be going to meet her friend at doctor bob's place in 3 days. The teacher also told the Rats that she had alerted the other rats in the other lab about the same thing. She promised she would be back and then she left the lab.  
  
Tennyo sighed; she was sick and tired of being so cautious but she already knew that there wouldn't be much chance for her is she didn't take these precautions. Slowly her thought wandered back to Kie. She knew he probably wasn't the one who betrayed her and that he was in the boys' compound probably learning the same classes. Kie would also know about Dr. Bob and the chance to escape.  
  
Deep down she felt a pang of longing in her heart. Somewhere along the way, she had really started to like Kie. He had made her feel safe. Now that feeling was gone and replaced with utter and horrible fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yay...i'm happy...like the names? Dr. BOB??? Haha...newayz...R&R please thanks... 


	11. The Soul Meets its Match

Ok ok....Haha...alright here's ur special tag: thanks to Haley for the help (yeah I was blabbing to her late night on da phone bothering her with wut I should do wif my fic).... so this tag is just to thank her for her ongoing support...haha... if I dint know better I'd say I was making this stuff up...  
  
Ok my point was umm...I'm having to do way too many POV's at a time and I'm finding that this is becoming a real conflict in my writing so I'm going to try and concentrate on Kie and Tennyo for a while...then I'll move back to the other characters...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kie groaned and opened his eyes and stared silently at the green wall facing his bed. He groaned inwardly, quickly recalling the event of the previous week. He had woken up in a similar setting to Tennyo's (A/N: He doesn't know that of course, but I'm just saying that for the sake of not having to retype the word "white room" and stuff again) and with same immediate assumption. However unlike Tennyo, he was not aware of the girl's campus and still believed strongly that he had been betrayed. His mind, upon thinking of her, felt fierce pangs of anger and he tried in desperation, to knock down the walls with his fist. The need to ventilate his anger only seemed to increase and so it was a while before he discovered that the wall was not going to submit to his will any time soon.  
  
The week that had followed was routinely and gave him no real interest until the day before. His teacher, Mr. CorMatch, had given them an essay to read. He had wanted them to do corrections on the paper. However the content of the piece of literature was no less than startling. A hidden message had been woven into the horrible composition. He and his classmates had looked up in surprise.  
  
Their teacher then had asked them what the matter was and explained to them that it was not his essay but a teacher from another building. "She said it was a sure stimulant", he had said. The students suddenly realizing that their teacher was not part of the plot quickly lowered their eyes and resumed working. It would not do to make him aware of this other teacher's plan.  
  
Kie placed his head over his hands and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure of this other teacher. She seemed convinced that she could help them escape but why she would do this was what was puzzling him. Still if it were true...he couldn't help but wonder. Unlike Tennyo, he had not found a great conflict in killing the animal but it did not make him feel less used.  
  
'Hmm..." he mused thoughtfully, 'survival of the fittest again? It can't be too big a problem'  
  
~*~  
  
"We regret to announce that your teacher, Ms. Cole, has decided to turn against us. We discovered the other day that she had left unexpectedly. Sadly she got caught in an accident and did not survive. Unfortunately, we have not yet found a teacher to take her place. We suspect she may have been feeding you all many lies and this entire building is too be checked. Because of that, you will be moved and joining another group. This will only be temporary, and we expect you to be on you best behaviour" A man in a black suit voiced, in a lifeless monotone.  
  
He then walked out casually, his companion, also dressed in black followed him. "You're sure about this?" He asked, as soon as he was out of the distance that they could be overheard. "Yes, Ms. Cole was planning something; we had to take her down. Unfortunately, we think she's been communicating with the students so we're going to do a full strip down of this place. They'll have to be moved in with the boys."  
  
"But putting them together...I don't think it's a good idea. They'll rub and collaborate."  
  
"Don't worry it wont be for more than a month at most"  
  
~*~  
  
Tennyo was surprised. After the short speech, they had been escorted into an elegantly furnished bus; its windows heavily tinted on both sides, and 'shipped' off into a new compound. The new building had little difference and they were all told to sleep.  
  
The next morning however at breakfast, it looked like there had become a slight problem in the schemes of their 'teachers'. Their definitely were not enough labourers to carry the breakfast meal to each room, as was usually done. They solved this however by bringing all the students into a large auditorium-like room. Then the caterers just brought the food to the tables.  
  
Tennyo and the other girls, still a bit intimidated by the new surroundings kept close together when entering the hall. It as then that she saw Kie, and her heart leaped in spite of herself. It was at that moment that he decided to look up and caught her stare head on.  
  
Kie quickly comprehended the situation and realized that he had not been betrayed by her and his anger subsided. His heart too, gave a strange jolt, but he broke the gaze and decided not to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Tennyo felt her heart drop as he turned back to his food. Deciding that two could play at that game, she became determined to ignore him as well.  
  
Kie could feel her fury and chuckled silently. She was so easily infuriated that it almost became a game to him. He quickly remembered the essay. Survival of the fittest then...he certainly hoped that Tennyo was fit enough.  
  
A new announcement was made then by a large man with a unusually high voice for a person of his stature. "Attention all students, we are please to announce that Mr. Robert has come to us with a new assignment. He will be choosing the two best. He will test you later, on his own terms. One male and one female will be chosen. You will all do your best...or else." The silent threat at the end sent a few shivers up Tennyo's back. "For this special occasion, you will be allowed to sign out times in the various gyms to do extra practice. There will be no more than 2 people in each gym at a time and for no longer than 3 hours"  
  
Everyone looked up surprised, some understanding before the others. Kie and Tennyo made strong eye contact both willing the other to understand the implications of the announcement.  
  
"Bob...as in the short form of the name Robert?" Tennyo thought. "So this is the man. I'll just have to do my best then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!!...I'm starting to really enjoy this fic...PLEASE PLEASE R&R.. 


	12. The Soul Starts Training

Haha...yeah I know I'm starting to be really bad at this updating thing...but honestly I keep running out of excuses... I mean I believe I've already said it was because of family deaths 5 times...and I'm running out of family members to pin it on...so yeah...on with the story then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kie's eyes were transfixed upon the clock hanging on the wall. Its soft ticking could be scarcely heard, but Kie who was concentrating on it so intently, could hear its faint ticking. Time after all, is everything. In the background he could hear Mr. Sayake trying to keep his enthusiasm while explaining that tangent theta was the equivalent to sine over cosine. (A/N: ha-ha...sounds like my math school teacher...except she's cool)  
  
From the corner of his eye he caught a pencil flying at him. Without thinking his hand came out and grasped the obtrusive object that was heading for his left temple. The class, who were at first pretending to listen to the lesson, now looked at him, recalculating how large a threat he would be in their course of escape. He had not meant to give away any status information on himself when it came to physical tactics. Their eyes silently looked at his face in awe. A few however, tried to look less than impressed, now very aware of the presence of females in their classroom.  
  
They had formed two co-ed classes in the midst of all the others for of course, Ms. Cole was now gone and the council had not been able to find a replacement, at least not one that could be trusted. Ms. Cole, had also been teaching math at the time she was away since the normal math teacher, Mr. LeLi, had not recovered from the heart attack which had taken him entirely by surprise a week prior to Ms. Cole's 'accident'.  
  
Kie now became aware of the presence of a slim female beside him. Her hand was held out around 5 inches away from his face. A silver ring with worn out engravings sported the ring finger on her right hand, which was cupped slowly, expecting to receive something from him. Tennyo.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kie asked, mischievously, also rather relieved that she would make the first move, as usual. It stated that nothing had changed and that the ally ship still remained.  
  
"I believe you have my pencil." A smirk formed on the right side of her crimson lips. Kie brought his hand to his eye level. There, still captured in his firm grip was the wooden stick that she required of him now. "You should be more careful with this sort of object. It could hurt someone". His silent threat was there but not so serious any more. Both of them sensed the tension in the room. Mr. Sayake was starting to find it hard to ignore the not so disguised conversation that was taking place at the back of the room.  
  
"Actually the end is rather blunt, so I'd be quite surprised if it caused any real damage." Her smile was sweet, so falsely sweet. "Now if you don't mind, I believe I'm just starting to understand what Cosine squared theta added to sine squared theta is equal to." She continued.  
  
"That would be one whole." He said is smoothly with a smile equally as false as hers. He handed her the pencil, but paused a while before letting, as if considering if he should really let her have the writing utensil. She swiftly but with a tight grip, peeled his hand off the side of her pencil and at the same time, slipped a small piece of paper between his fingers.  
  
"Thank you" Her voice mocked him. "No problem" was a quick reply, very different from the tone that he had used throughout the conversation. It was abrupt and the farthest thing from courteous. She made an over dramatic face of mockery, then with a dramatic sweep sat again upon her seat.  
  
The paper now had its own aura and cooled his fingers. After the class he wasted no time in finding out its contents.  
  
12:30. gym 18. Tomorrow  
Under password "ma ni awanai" (A/N: HAHA...Priscilla)  
gomen  
  
Kie, at first confused, now understood. He made his way to the head office and sat himself down at one of the booking computers. At an agonizingly slow pace, he booked himself gym 18 at 12:30. beep beep. Damn the computer was annoying.  
  
Gym 18, the room you requested, is already reserved for the time being. Please type in your password to confirm that you are a participant in the  
allotted training time.  
  
Kie hastily type in "Ma ni awanai" while still pondering what in the world the word "gomen" meant. Sounded like "go men" to him but it didn't make any sense. Anyways, it was obviously in a different language and if it had any real importance, he could question her about it tomorrow night. The computer now flashed a new message.  
  
Thank you. Please collect you entrance card from the slot above.  
  
A plastic card, very much like a normal credit card came into view from a slit (A/N: yeah I know another slot...) above the computer. Kie pocketed this and proceeded to his room, ignoring the fact that his next class had was due to start in less than 5 minutes.  
  
Back at his room he took out a large sheet of paper and spread it out on the desk. From his jacket, he produced a pencil (A/N: yeah...I know... this fic is all about pencils, slots, and drawers) and added more rooms and halls to the developing map. He corrected a few labels occasionally inputting how much energy it would take to bring down certain objects. (E.g. The wall on the south side of the building.)  
  
~*~  
  
Tennyo sat in class wondering if he'd show up tomorrow. She had decided to be a bit more creative in her message this time and still felt quite surprised that she had been so bold as to write that message. She shook her head shamefully. 'I'm acting just as bad as a girl with an infatuation.' she laughed at herself inwardly. But perhaps that's exactly what she was. A silly girl with an infatuation.  
  
She'd never thought of herself that way. Her body did not show signs of it. There was no blush rising to her cheeks as her lips mouthed his name and no rapid jumps were made by her heart as she remembered his rescue. But there was no doubt it was infatuation.  
  
~*~  
  
Kie slid the card into the slot and waited for the door to the gym open. The numbers 18 were embossed on the front of the heavy gym doors. His gym bag swayed and hit the side of the door lightly as he walked in. Tennyo was already there waiting. A dark grey tracksuit was the closest thing she could find to black and so that was what she wore presently.  
  
Kie laughed silently at the sight of her in dark grey and reached into his gym bag. He brought out a one piece tight black leather suit; perfectly stretchable but hugged every part of the body that is. He tossed it to her now with a pleasant "I think you'll feel better in that". She looked at it in surprise. She had seen it in a shop but stopped herself from buying it during their first few weeks after the train incident. She looked at him and softly asked. "How'd you get this?"  
  
"It's called money" he answered, knowing fully well that that was not the answer she required of him. She repeated the question in her gaze, unperturbed by his answer. "I mean how did you sneak it in? They took everything away from me when I got here" the words escaped her lips. He gave her a cocky smile. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
She caught the implication and laughed it off. "Maybe not" was her reply. He did not take as long as her: "Then we have a lot to do".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha...a half cliffy!!!...actually I don't even think it's half a cliffy...ahha...actually I just read a friend's fic...which she left on an EVIL cliff!!!...(damn u Ramshaw!!!) so uh..i decided tnot to be mean ... newayz...R&R 


	13. The Soul Can Act

Back!~...lolz yeah I'm finally updating...damnit Fiery of Jupiter hasn't been reviewing...:( so I'm uh...leaving her (maybe it's a him ...I dunno) a special..."tag" as Haley calls it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gym wall seemed to be taunting him, calling at him, beckoning him to work harder. Up and down, up and down, the push-ups were starting to take their toll on his arms. Beside him, Tennyo was yelling out random words as she threw darts at the target on the wall.  
  
"I -", she threw another target, "hate- this- place", the targets all met their marks, or close enough to be fatal. This was the third night of training that they had done together and the small improvements they seemed to be making were not encouraging enough to satisfy their hunger.  
  
The order of training was routinely. Although it was unhealthy, they no longer warmed up by doing stretches, knowing that if they were to actually use their skills on an assignment, they would not have time to. They had tired of being so wary and cautious of being overheard, so whenever they discussed plots or reminisced, the whole conversation was disguised or simply to loose for someone to think it was worth hearing.  
  
In turn, they seemed to do better when the other was around. It encouraged them not to show weakness and gave them a little incentive to show-off. Tennyo and Kie were both aware that their competitors could not over hear them, after Kie inspected the walls of the gym and diagnosed (A/N: Dunno if that's the right word to use...but ah well) that the walls were soundproof, and so their concentration was solely directed at training.  
  
However, Tennyo was still thinking hard and now she voiced it out quickly. "You know-" she was careful in picking her words, "The assignment probably won't be based only on our physical fitness. If it were, the selection of having both males would have been ideal. Instead they want a girl around. Judging from our lessons, even though they're not really teaching it, the facts have sneaked into our lessons. They believe girls are more manipulative-and they're right. People trust us more- you would know."  
  
Kie nodded, he had not really thought of this and his mind ran over it quickly. "You know, mental training is going to help us much more. Maybe we should concentrate on that. No matter how fast we run, we can't improve that much better before the test. We only have another 2 weeks."  
  
Tennyo caught on easily. "Perhaps we should start with acting. I've found a few tricks but nothing that will gain enough trust to gain access to something that is prohibited. It's a wild guess, but if this Mr. Roberts can't do it himself, then they must have tight security."  
  
"That might not be too hard. Most guys have easy weaknesses. I mean we can do this movie-style. (A/N: You know wut I mean)" Kie slowly lowered his voice, thinking of what he had just implied but after seeing her face, questioning his meaning a bit, he decided that the situation required a little less integrity. His eyes met hers hoping that she wouldn't mind too much. Instead, he found her eyes smiling, as if he had just told a joke.  
  
"It'll be easy. Just show me what to do." The glitter from the deep brown orbs of her eyes was gone and replaced with fierce determination. He moved toward her. "Alright, umm...do you know how to flirt?" Tennyo had never thought him, of all people would feel awkward, but an aura of it lingered for a moment before disappearing and his cocky smile took its place.  
  
"You can be the judge of that" A smirk and then a whole new face. One that looked naïve and easily tricked and small whimper of a voice escaped her lips. "Umm...excuse me sir...could you help me out? I seem to be kind of ...well...lost" Kie stifled a laugh. "That works great...for most guys. But we're thinking security here. They don't want a poor girl who's too scared to talk. They want some chick who's headstrong but desperate."  
  
She changed faces quickly. "Mr. err... (quickly looking at invisible name tag) Brown, I have a problem...of the personal nature. Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me out?" Still not satisfied, Kie made quick changes. "Don't be classy. Drawl it out. Wait...You know what? Every guy is different. You're going to have to be able to adapt so let's test this one out. I'll give you a scenario, and you try to win me over.  
  
"Alright, I'm a smart guy and I like to boast about how I have the keys to everything."  
  
Tennyo made a face but made a quick idea up. "Umm excuse me Sir...I left my purse in one of the rooms again. One where the security is bit more -tight...They won't let me back in to get it. I've asked around and everyone tells me you're the Man-(she drawled out her voice)-to go to.  
  
Kie gave her a tough time. "I don't remember you being on any of the guest lists, what is your business here? Do you have any credentials?" Tennyo kept calm. "I'm not on any of the lists. You see, my business, is of the more personal nature- if you catch my drift. And all my credentials are in my purse. I'd be glad to show you them as soon as I retrieve my bag."  
  
Kie seemed satisfied with the act. But Tennyo had something else on her mind. Her sudden embarrassment phased Kie and he at once asked what was wrong. Tennyo began slowly, as if scared that he would laugh at her. "How far are you willing to go to get out Kie?" Her voice faltered, and his eyes searched hers. "Death; What are you thinking about?" "I'm all for the acting, but what if my act is...too convincing?" Her eyes immediately found the floor, sure that he would be amused.  
  
Kie suddenly understood. "Don't worry. I won't make you go that far. You have my word." She was reassured and her heart settled quickly but still frightened, now of a new thought that had just occurred. She had grown attached. Yet after they escaped, she was sure that she and Kie would go their separate ways. It was jut the way he worked- without attachment; without anyone to drag him down. Bringing her would just be a disadvantage. She briefly considered asking him about staying together (on an alliance partnership sort of relationship of course) but quickly demolished the thought knowing that he would regret the decision if he agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh...this thing takes sooo long. I can't believe I actually updated...anywayz...R&R..thanks 


End file.
